True Friendship Never Dies
by Pricat
Summary: Two human friends return to Shrek's world after a long time but soon they must help their Dulocian friends when Rumpel rears his head and learning that true friends never leave you...
1. Chapter 1

**True Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N**

**This was another idea that sprang from the discussion Inyunaruto365 and I had.**

**Shrek's world is very dear to us and we were talking about it and still being Shrek fans but I hope true fans understand and relate.**

* * *

It was a warm day in the swamp as Shrek was watching the triplets as Fiona had gone to Far, Far Away for the day but he sighed as he was missing two giood friends of his who lived in another world which was stranger than this woeld but he knew they hadn't been here since the last time there had been trouble and they'd came to help but he knew they had duties in their world but he still wanted them here but he hoped they were safe as another friend of his was watching both humans for him.

He sighed drinking coffee as it was the anniversary of their friendship but he sighed.

He hoped they would come after all...

* * *

Leah smiled seeing that her best friend had moved in with her as they'd gotten a place of their own with the immense amounts of money they made from their jobs.

Leah was a graphic designer and made awesome anime for companies while Carley was an novelist writing about her kingdom Aria but she missed her friends in Duloc and wanted to see them again as Leah understood but they sensed that they needed them as they saw two pouches containing their necklaces that enabled them to go to Duloc whenever they wanted but Leah hadn't worn hers in ages.

Carley wore hers a lot but was waiting for Leah to want to return there with her.

"Are you sure they still work?" Leah asked.

The black and red haired girl nodded as she smiled.

"Let's try.

Duloc." they both said.

Magic then swirled around them as they vanished...


	2. Reunited With Dear Friends

**True Friendship Never Dies**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as she rocks like Team Ogre and Warrior Fiona.**

**I can't wait to go see it this week possibly in Real-D.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Leah's hazel eyes opened as she and Carley found themselves in a forest but realised where they were as smiles crossed their faces.

"Leah we did it!

We're in Duloc again." Carley told her.

Leah nodded as they were running through the forest heading for a certain swamp but unaware that a witch had seen them as she left needing to tell Rumpel.

* * *

Rumpelstilki was in his carriage in the carriage park but plotting his revenge on Shrek and his friends but saw Baba show up but wondered what was making her excited.

"Those human friends of Shrek's are here.

I thought you should know." she said.

Rumpel smiled as a plan was hatching in his mind.

He had a way to get revenge on Shrek.

He wondered where those humans were...

* * *

Meanwhile at the swamphouse, Shrek was looking after the triplets but Brogan and Cookie were visiting but Brogan was playing with them and Shrek was nervous as they were rough housing making him nervous but then he saw Cookie come in looking stunned but Shrek wondered what was going on.

"There's two humans outside.

Do you know them?" she said.

The male ogre was excited geeling his heart leap as he ran outside seeing his human friends as Leah hugged him along with Carley as he smiled not seeing them in such a long time.

"Hey mi amigo." Carley told him.

He was so happy as they walked in holding hands.

The triplets ran over to Leah while Brogan was staring at them.

He was stunned seeing his friend with humans but understood remembering him telling him and Cookie about his human friends but Leah noticed that Carley was shy seeing Brogan but she smiled seeing Cookie.

She knew her friend liked the female ogre chef.

"H-Hey." she said shyly.

"Hey.

You're one of Shrek's friends, right?

He always talks about you guys.

Don't worry about Brogan, he doesn't bite." Cookie said.

The red and black haired girl understood as she was exploring the swamphouse as she'd missed being here as Leah was playing with the triplets but Brogan was nervous about the two humans.

" _Brogan seems scared._

_He's nervous of us like we are around him._

_Maybe we should get to know him."_ Carley thought.

Leah wondered what her friend was thinking.

She then whispered into Leah's ear.

She liked it.

Shrek smiled seeing Brogan with the triplets.

He then went to help Cookie make snacks.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later Fiona had returned but surprised seeing Brogan and Cookie there but happy seeing Leah and Carley there and hugged them but Brogan smiled shyly seeing they truly cared about his friends and was beginning to think they were okay but Cookie had been talking to them most of the afternoon and knew Brogan was shy and had a guarded heart but Shrek smiled knowing Carley was like that and was telling him about his friends.

Brogan then sat at the table beside Cookie but noticed Leah was doing most of the talking but he was enjoying her opinions but was curious about her friend.

But they were hoping Rumpel wouldn't rear his head...


	3. The Leader Within Him

**True Friendship Never Dies**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Rumprl smiled as he saw Baba retuen to him with a worried look on her face as he wondered what was wrong.

"Shrek's human friends have allied themselves with the ogre resisyance.

I saw them talking to that meathead Brogan along with Cookie.

This isn't good." she said.

But Rumpel didn't care as he wanted Far, Far Away to be his no matter what and would get Shrek's human friends to join him no matter what.

He knew it wouldn't be easy but he would find a way...

* * *

Shrek was heading to the ogre movement's hideout with Leah and Carley but they were excited and nervous at the same time but they hoped Brogan was okay but Cookie was happy seeing them and she knew that Brogan was a little nervous and overwhelmed but didn't know why.

"I think I know why.

Didn't you say Brogan's now the leader?

Since Fiona doesn't remember being a warrior or leader?" Carley asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Aye.

He overtook the job." Shrek answered.

"I think he's scared.

He lost confidence in himself about leading.

But because he's a guy, he's trying not to show gear.

It would hurt the morale of the movement.

I know how it feels to get like that." she replied.

Leah smiled knowing her friend was right.

She then went with them to where Brogan was.

He was in the old War room by himself.

They saw him using the strategy stuff to vent his feelings.

Leah and Carley then approached slowly.

He dropped the figurine seeing them.

"It's okay Brogan.

We were a little worried about you.

Cookie said you were in here.

You're scared about the leader thing, right?

I know how that feels." Carley said.

He was in awe hearing her.

He'd been hiding his feelings from the others because the leader was supposed to be brave and strong, leading them into battle and not one that was losing confidence in himself as Leah understood.

"You're right.

I am scared about this leader stuff.

A leader is supposed to be courageous and lead into battle.

Never afraid of anything.

Sometimes I wish Fiona was here.

She's a better leader than I'll ever be." he admitted.

"That's what's bithering him as well.

Fiona had a strong leadership.

He's worried about what the movement thinks of him.

And the way he leads.

But I know you have to do things your own way.

You just have to believe in yourself." Leah told him.

Carley agreed.

But he heard the horn meaing a witch had been captured.

"I have a feeling it's one of Rumpel's." Leah heard Shrek mutter.

Brogan sighed as they left the War Room...

* * *

Baba was not amused being captured by the movement and was trying to escape but couldn't as the ogre guards had her in their clutches but Brogan scowled seeing her along with Leah and Carley but Shrek was worried.

"We found her sneaking around the movement.

What do you want us to do?" one of them asked Brogan.

He wondered what Baba was doing here.

"Why were you in here, our hide out.

We know you were probably helping Rumpel but we defeated him." Brogan ordered.

Baba cackled.

"You thought Rumpel was defeated but you're wrong.

He'll get his revenge and then you'll pay." she said.

Brogan was about to throw water on her but she vanished.

"This isn't good!

I need to alert Artie before Rumpel tries something." Shrek told them.

Leah understood as she and Carley prepared to leave with Shrek.

He smiled at their loyalty.

"Thanks for helping me find the leader inside.

I hope we can defeat Rumpel togwther." Brogan told them.

"Don't worry.

We're looking forward to it." Leah said as they left.

She and Carley hoped they could stop Rumpel...


	4. Finding It Strange

**True Friendship Never Dies**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he approached Far, Far Away along with Carley and Leah but they knew Rumpel hadn't taken over but saw him calm down as they entered the castle but they then saw Artie get excited seeing his friends as he hugged them but he wondered what was wrong with his ogre friend.

"Rumpel's back for revenge.

He could take over Far, Far Away again." he said.

Artie understood as he remembered when Shrek had told him about the alternate Far, Far Away but understood.

"Don't worry Shrek, he's not getting in here.

Besides your ogre friends can help us out." he said.

He agreed as he saw Fiddlesworth look worried as he entered but Shrek heard cackling as a thousand witches were attacking the kingdom making him nervous.

But Leah watched as Shrek made the signal to summon the movement as Brogan and the others showed up but were ready to fight the witches but saw two of their Arian friends as Ogre Child and Jen showed up but Brogan saw Carley smile as Ogre Child bowed before her and Shrek blushed.

"Let's do this!" Brogan said.

The others agreed as they were taking care of the witches but they took off as Cookie and the other members smiled but Artie was nervous seeing them but Shrek reassured him they were okay.

"Don't worry.

They want to bring ogres and humans together." he reassured him.

The young King then saw Leah and Carley hanging out with the members of the movement but they had a feeling Rumpel had sent them but knew he would be mad seeing the witches were defeated.

But Artie was quiet knowing Rumpel wouldn't quit until Far, Far Away was his.

"Don't worry Artie.

There's no damn way it's happening." Leah said.

Brogan smiled at this.

"She's your friend?" Cookie asked Carley.

"Yes and she rocks.

I'd never trade her for anything." she replied.

Leah then smiled hugging her but Artie decided to let them stay in the castle but Brogan and the others needed to go back to the movement's camp and get a few things.

Shrek had a feeling they were a little scared about being here as this wasn't considered their territory but knew Artie was an nice person and knew they hadn't been in here since everything that had happened during Rumpel's reign.

He saw Brogan meditating later in the royal garden but saw worry etched on his face.

"You okay?

You look nervous.

Since when do you meditate?" Shrek said.

"Since Balzac showed us.

It relieves me when I-I'm nervous.

Being here kind of makes us feel this way but we don't know how you could stand this kind of thing but then again Fiona's your wife so it's worth it but those in the movement aren't used to it and Cookie's not herself.

The thought of being slaves is kind of scary." he admitted.

Shrek realised that as he felt sorry for them knowing they weren't used to this stuff.

"Don't worry.

That won't happen to us or letting Rumpel take over." he told him.

Brogan nodded sadly but he saw Leah join them as she wondered what was wrong but Brogan was staring at her making her look away as Shrek smiled.

"Artie wants to speak to you." she told Shrek.

He understood getting up but she was curious as she and Carley had been talking to Cookie for a while and comforting her but they knew the others were a little nervous as she was talking to him.

* * *

Artie was stunned as most of the movement were running around causing chaos but Shrek along with Leah and Carley had told him about this and would keep them out of serious trouble but the young King smiled seeing Shrek enter the room relaxing.

"Artie you okay?

You look stressed." he said to him.

"Yeah I'm stressed because of Rumpel.

But also the movement joining us is worrying me." he answered.

"I know but they're good hearted and won't cause that much trouble." he told him.

He then saw Artie smile knowing that his friend was right but was very quiet and sighed hearing sounds from the kitchen as Cookie was trying to relax herself by cooking up a storm but Leah saw that Carley was with her helping as she went to check on her friend.

* * *

Cookie was in the kitchen but was very quiet as she was cooking and Carley was helping but she smiled seeing Leah join them but she noticed Cookie was very shy around them and knew that being here was making her nervous as they understood.

"Don't worry about it.

I'm sure you'll get used to it." Leah said as Cookie nodded.

They hoped it was true...


End file.
